The Woodcutter's Cottage
by KiwiKol
Summary: ENDING REDONE! The girls decide to throw a Halloween Party. SerenaDarien OneShot.
1. The Woodcutter's Cottage

Title: The Woodcutter's Cottage

Author: KiwiKol

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

A/N: Okay, before anybody threaten's me or tries to kill me without a threat, I want to say that I am still working on **Morning Surprise**. Unfortunately, when I'm not busy with school, helping my Mom, or something else...then I just can't seem to write. Yes, I'm having a sort of writer's block. I know what I want to happen, but I just can't seem to get out the part that happen's inbetween...and I don't just want to skip or rush through it. I hate that and unfortunately I did that with this story last year. Which brings me to my other issue. I know some of you are probably going, "Didn't she post this last year???". Yes, I did...but I redid the ending, since we all know that it was rushed so that it could be out on Halloween. I've been told that it's a lot better now, and I really hope that you all think the same. I, personally, like it better...and that's something considering I didn't like the ending before. o.- Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy it this year, and continue to hold out until my brain starts working for **MS** again.

A/N 2: Oh, and to let you all know. Since this site doesn't seem to want to let us make reading the stories easier by letting us put in our own breaks...I'm going to use a double-line to show begining and end of story/chapter and one line for breaks in the story. I just thought I would let you all know. o.-

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

- scene change

(…) - Date

* * *

**The Woodcutter's Cottage**

(October 24)

"What's this?" Andrew asked as a black envelope was stuck under his nose.

"It's an invitation," Serena replied as he took it from her hands, "to a Halloween party that the girls and I are throwing at the Temple."

"You're throwing a **Halloween** party at the **Temple**?" an obnoxious voice cut in. "Don't you know, Meatball Head, that Halloween is a holiday for the **Devil**? Should you be celebrating it at a holy place of worship?"

"Don't call me that and for your information, Jerk," she started turning to her arch-enemy Darien Shields, "Halloween is not a holiday for the Devil. It's Allhallows Eve, the day before All Saint's Day. It was actually created to scare away spirits before the day of honoring Saints. Children dressing up represent the spirits. Jack o' lanterns' are carved and set in front of the home to scare the spirits away. If the spirits aren't scared then the families offer gifts to make the spirits leave…Candy represents the gifts. Ha."

"How do you know all of this, Meatball Head? You don't strike me as the type to know this information…I mean with your grades?" Darien replied smirking.

"Actually, Ami told me. Lita, Mina, and I all thought the same thing you did."

"Great, that means my IQ's dropped!" Darien mock whined, "I've been around Meatball Head too long if I'm thinking like her!"

"Whatever, Jerk," Serena ignored Darien and turned to Andrew again, "So are you going to come? You and Lizzy are both invited. Both of your names are on the invitation."

"Of course I'll come," he smiled, "My dad likes to run the Arcade on Halloween to give out candy. I'll see you there."

"Great, see you there," she fished through her bag before turning around again, "Oh and Jerk, here's your invite. See you there!" She then skipped out the **Crown Arcade and Restaurant** and back to the Temple.

"So are you going to go?" Andrew asked his friend while handing him a cup of freshly made black coffee.

"Of course, you think I would miss a chance to scare Meatball Head?" Darien replied while taking a sip.

"Personally, I want to scare all of the girls," the blond replied while opening the invite, "Hmmm…let's see what's going to be there."

(Invitation)

_Halloween Party!_

_You are invited to a Halloween Party being held at the Cherry Hill Temple on October 31st at 7:00 PM._

_There will be:_

_Bobbing 4 Apples_

_Haunted Trail ending at the deserted Woodcutter's Cottage_

_Bonfire and Storytelling_

_Fun Games_

_Come in Costume and most off all…Have **FUN**!_

"The deserted Woodcutter's Cottage, huh?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

Andrew smiled looking at his friend, "I think I know **exactly** how to scare them."

* * *

(October 30)

"So do we have everything we need before tomorrow?" Ami asked pulling out a checklist of items needed.

"I think so," Lita responded, "let's go through the list."

"Okay," Ami started to name off things, "Pumpkins..."

"Check!"

"Streamers…"

"Check!"

"Tables and Chairs…"

"Check! Check!"

"Music…"

"Check!"

"Punch…"

"Check…and the food's coming with me tomorrow!"

"Okay…Apples!"

"Check!"

"Washbasin…"

"What???"

Ami sighed, "A huge bucket to bob for apples in…"

"Oh…Check!" Serena and Mina giggled.

"Gravestones, Ghosts, and other decorations for the trail…"

"Check! Check! And Check again!"

"Wood for the bonfire…"

"Check…and the place for it too, including logs to sit on," Rei added.

"Good…String…"

"Check!"

"Costumes…"

"Check!"

"Check!"

"Check!"

"Check!"

Suddenly all eyes landed on Ami, causing her to giggle, "Check!"

All the girls started laughing.

"Well, it looks like all we have to do is set up tomorrow," Rei said calming down, "Let's meet here at 1:00 tomorrow and start setting up. That should give us plenty of time…and if we're done early we can relax." She turned her attention to Serena with a smirk on her face, "Is that late enough for you tomorrow, Serena? I know that your school gets out early too, so even if you get detention it **should** give you plenty of time."

"Funny, Pyro!" the blond shot back while sticking out her tongue. Of course, Rei wouldn't miss out on a challenge and started an infamous tongue war.

"Cut it out, you two," Mina jumped in latching on to both of elbows, "let's go to the Arcade and get something to eat."

"Great idea, Mina, I'm up to eating!" Serena replied enthusiastically.

"When is she not?" Rei mumbled.

"Oh, Rei, leave her alone," Lita jumped in, "I wonder if the guys are going to be there?" She started staring off with a dazed expression. "Andrew reminds me of my ol-"

"OLD BOYFRIEND!" the rest of the girls chimed in bringing Lita out of her reverie. They all look at each other and started laughing while continuing their trek to the Arcade.

* * *

(October 31 – Halloween)

"Oh no, I'm going to be **so late**!" Serena wailed while running to school. "Luna should have woken me up! Ms. H is going to give me detention for sure! Then, Rei will get mad at m-oof!"

"Meatball Head, must you run into me everyday?" Darien asked looking down at the golden haired girl wrapped in his arms.

"What are you talking about, Jerk? You're the one who ran into me!" she replied with her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever, you say," he replied, "Hey, the party is at 7:00, right?"

"Great, you're going too?" she whined incredulously.

"Well, yeah, **you** gave me an invitation. Plus I have nothing else better to do," he casually replied. "So what are you going as?"

"I don't know… I told the girls that I have it all figured out, but I don't," she replied. "Hey, what are you going as?"

"I'm not dressing up," he shrugged, "I don't do costumes."

"You **have** to dress up," she stated, "It's required. I'm dressing up once I figure out what I want to be."

"Fine, I'll dress up," he conceded looking into her eyes. Very slowly, the two started leaning in to each other; neither thinking of what was happening, but instead being lost in each others eyes. Their lips started to meet and-

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"OH NO! I'm late!" Serena gasped pushing herself out of Darien's arms. She continued on her way to school before yelling over her shoulder, "See you later, Jerk!"

Darien just shook his head and smiled; trying to ignore what had just happened between them and started on his way to his own school. Luckily, his first college class didn't start until 9:00 am.

* * *

Serena walked into her homeroom class to find all of the students gossiping. She walked over to her friends Molly, Ami, and Lita to see what was going on. She was so sure she was going to be late…where was Ms. H?

"Hey guys! Where's Ms. H?" Serena voiced her thoughts as she came up to her friends. The three girls just stopped talking and turned to her with wide eyes. "What? You guys are looking at me as if you've seen a ghost."

"Y…you…you're early," Molly stuttered out.

"What do you mean I'm early? The tardy bell just rang," Serena responded looking confused.

"No, Serena," Ami piped in, "that was the first bell. You made it on time today."

"Are you kidding me?!" Serena yelled back catching the attention of everybody in the classroom. Some crickets chirped before everybody just shook their heads and turned back to their own conversations.

'That means that I could have kissed Dari…um I mean walked to school. Yeah, walk to school. What was I thinking? That collision with the jerk must have messed up my brain.'

'**No…you just wanted to kiss him.'**

'Says who?'

'**Yourself…I'm your conscience.'**

'I did not want to kiss that idiot!'

'**Uh huh…you just keep telling yourself that.'**

'I will, because it's true. Why would I want to kiss that ugly jerk?'

'**I don't know…maybe because he's not ugly and you like him.'**

'He is too ugly and I don't like him.'

'**How can you say that he's ugly? That man is gorgeous!'**

'N-'

'**Don't even try to deny it. He's gorgeous…with those deep blue eyes, ebony hair you just want to run your fingers through, his well chiseled face, and lean, muscular, tall body. That man is a GOD!'**

'Well, if you think so highly of him, why don't you date him? You sound like you're in love or something.'

'**That's because I do love him; and if you haven't noticed that means you love him. I am _you_ after all.'**

'You are not me…I do not like Darien Shields!'

'**Uh huh…I know you don't just like him. You _love_ him.'**

'I d…do…do love him. OH NOOOOOOO! What am I going to do? I love Darien, but I love Tuxedo Mask too. Plus, Darien hates me!'

'**YAY! You finally admitted it. Now we can work on getting him to realize that he loves you back. Oh and about the Tuxedo Mask thing…don't worry about that.'**

'Don't worry about it? How can I not worry about it?'

'**Well, if you had to choose, who would you be with?'**

'Hmm…I guess if I had to choose it would be Darien…I at least know who he is. I don't even know Tux's identity.'

'**Exactly…now you better pay attention. Ms. H just walked into the room.'**

'Okay.'

* * *

"Hey, Drew?" Darien asked as he sat down at the counter of the **Crown Arcade and Restaurant**.

"Huh," the blond behind the counter replied.

"What are you going to wear to the party tonight?" the ebony haired man asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going as Robin Hood," Andrew answered handing his friend a cup of coffee.

"You're going as Robin Hood?" Darien asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" the arcade worker asked shrugging his shoulders.

"You do realize that Robin Hood wore tights, right?" the man sipping coffee stated while raising a lone eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong with wearing tights?" Andrew asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, dude…just…never mind," Darien responded slowly shaking his head, "so…who's going to be your Maiden Marian?"

"Ha, ha…very funny," the sandy-blonde replied, while rolling his eyes, "since Rita met that guy in Africa and we broke up, you know I don't have a girlfriend…I'll just be Robin Hood before he met Marian."

'Well, there goes that idea…I don't think I ever want to ask him what I should dress up as,' the thought was ended with a slight shudder. 'Maybe I can find something at home.' With that Darien finished his coffee, waved bye to his friend, and headed for his apartment. When he got there he started rummaging through his closet.

"Man!" he complained exasperated as he stepped away from his closet, "I have nothing in here that will work for a costume."

He stepped back into the closet and started pulling things out, throwing them off the side. He pulled out shirts, coats, and pants. The closet was almost completely empty when a belt landed on the remote, turning his plasma TV on. He turned around to turn it off when he noticed what was playing.

"Of course…why didn't I think of that before? That's the perfect costume!"

* * *

Serena walked out of her school thinking about possible costume ideas.

'I have an hour before I have to be at Rei's temple,' she thought to herself, "I wonder if Mom found any possible costumes for me?'

When she made it home and entered her house she found that she didn't have to search for her mother. Instead her mother was waiting at the door with an anxious look on her face.

"Sweetie," Ilene Tsukino greeted her daughter as she came in the door, "you have to see the costume I found. I know you'll love it." With that she ushered her daughter upstairs to her bedroom. Needless to say, Serena wasn't expecting what was lying on her bed.

* * *

"Where is that Meatball Head?" Rei fumed pacing back and forth in front of the Cherry Hill Temple, "She had plenty of time to get here…you all made it here on time. So, where is **she**?!"

"I'm right here, Rei," Serena stated as she walked up the Temple steps.

"Where have you been, Meatball Brains?" Rei demanded.

"Calm down, Pyro. I had to go home and get my costume," the blonde shot back while displaying a duffle bag.

"Okay, whatever," Rei rolled her eyes turning around, "let's just get to work so that all of this is ready by 7:00 tonight."

With that, the scouts started to decorate the Temple in fun and scary ways.

* * *

"Wow, you guys did a great job decorating," Lizzy stated as her, Andrew, and Darien walked into the party at the back of the Temple.

"Thanks," Mina stated leading them to a place they could put their coats, "Wow! I love your all's costumes!"

Lizzy was dressed in Black leather from head to toe, with black ears making her Cat Woman. Andrew, of course, was dressed in green as Robin Hood, and Darien was in all black with a white domino mask over his eyes. He was Tuxedo Mask, without the hat.

"Thanks," Lizzy replied, "I love yours too. You look great as Sailor Venus. If it weren't for the missing tiara, I would think that you were really her."

Mina laughed with a little unease, "Yeah, I bought it at the costume shop at the mall, they didn't have the tiara. The girls and I all dressed up as the Sailor Scouts. We used makeup to put the colored jewels on our heads."

"The funny part was that we didn't plan to dress up as the scouts," Ami stated walking up with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah," Lita nodded her head, "It just kind of worked out that way."

"Wow, Darien," Rei piped in, "you look great as Tuxedo Mask."

Darien pried his eyes from Serena's where his attention was originally to respond to Rei, "Thanks Rei, you look great, too."

"Thanks, Darien," Rei smiled before turning her attention to the other two with him.

Darien turned his attention back to Serena who was talking to Andrew and Lizzy. 'Wow, she looks great—whoa what am I thinking? This is Meatball Head we're talking about.'

'**Meatball Head or not she still looks hot as Sailor Moon. You know you like her.'**

'Who are you?'

'**I'm your conscience.'**

'What makes you think I like Meatball Head?'

'**Because I'm you and I know what you like.'**

'I don't like Serena.'

'**You know what? You're right you don't like her. You _love_ her.'**

'What?! I do not love her. I mean yeah she's pretty but I do not _love_ her.'

'**What do you mean she's pretty? That girl is gorgeous. Her long blonde hair that looks like silk, those legs, that body, and not to mention those crystal blue eyes that you get lost in every time you look into them. Plus there's that fact that she's the sweetest most caring person in the world that you know.'**

'Huh? What was that? I was kind of preoccupied.'

'**Did you just get lost in her eyes?'**

'Yeah, but shouldn't you know that if you're my conscious?'

'**Just making sure; plus I just got you to admit that you love her.'**

'What do you mean? I told you, I do no…no…'

'**You got lost again.'**

'Oh man. I love Meatball Head.'

'**Told you.'**

'I love Serena. Why didn't I see it before? Now she has to hate me.'

'**I'm sure you can make it up to her. Just start treating her more like the woman you love rather than the girl who annoys you.'**

'She never annoyed me. I just like getting her mad.'

'**Either way…show her that you care.**'

'Believe me. I plan on it.' Darien finished up his thoughts as everybody started walking towards the area that the games were set up.

Rei stood on a small platform to get every ones attention, "Okay, everybody lets start the fun. First, we'll play some games. At 9:00 we'll start off on the haunted trail to the deserted Woodcutter's Cottage. When were done with that we'll come back to the Bonfire and tell ghost stories. Does that sound alright with everybody?"

The group of people, about 20 or so, let off shouts of affirmation.

"Okay, so if you'll look at the tickets you all were handed when you came in you should see a number. That number is the group that you will be in to do the games." Rei continued to explain showing where each group should meet. Everybody split off and started playing the numerous games planned for the evening.

* * *

"Alright," Lita yelled to get the party goers attentions, "We're going to start the trail now so if every one will get in a group over there at the big oak tree, Thanks."

The costumed people willing followed the instructions to go on the trail. Rei led the people down the trail that was almost pitch-black. The only light was that of the moon peeking through the trees up above. Many people found a partner to hold on to so as not to get separated and share their fear with. Though, the girls decorated the Temple and trail, they didn't know when Rei's Grandpa was going to set off the traps made to scare the group. They also didn't know that he added a few of his own when they weren't looking.

As they started down the trail an unexpected ghost popped out and scared every one of them. They suddenly realized the need for someone to hold onto. Rei grabbed Chad, Lita grabbed her best friend Ken, Ami grabbed Greg, Mina grabbed Andrew, and Serena unconsciously grabbed Darien. Though Darien was surprised, he didn't protest and protected his Meatball Head throughout the trail. Halfway through the trail a high pitched scream caused everybody to cover their ears and turn to see that Lizzy had fainted when a skeleton popped out from a gravesite.

"She had a bad encounter in a graveyard before," Andrew supplied while picking up his little sister, "I'll take her back to the Temple. You all go a head and finish the trail. She'll be alright."

"Okay," Darien replied looking at his friend funny before shrugging, "Let's go everyone." They all then continued down the trail after seeing Andrew and Lizzy disappear.

The group was approaching the deserted cottage when Ami started the tale about the Woodcutter, "We're coming upon the deserted Woodcutter's Cottage that has been here since about 1930. It was said that the Woodcutter was an extremely nice man with a wife and a child on the way. However, his wife gave birth to a deformed baby. The townspeople thought that the baby was a demon and accused the wife of being a witch. Because the people were scared they didn't listen to the Woodcutter and his wife's pleas about the baby and her not being a witch. The town's people tied up the wife and baby and burned them at the stake. The Woodcutter was forced to watch his beloved family die and became angry with the town. In the following night, he took his chainsaw and entered the town. He massacred the entire town that night and burned their bodies. He didn't notice a lone person to survive the massacre and was murdered the following morning in his own sleep. It is said that he and his wife still haunt the Cottage today, to avenge theirs and their baby's deaths."

Just as Ami finished the story a blaring sound echoed through the night. Everybody stood stunned as a figure emerged from the Cottage with a chainsaw in his hands. The girls started screaming while the men tried to protect them. Serena jumped screaming into Darien's arms, as the rest of the girls jumped in their respective guys' arms. The group turned to run to find a charred-looking girl blocking the path. She slowly started walking towards the group causing them to back up to the cottage. They all stopped in their tracks when the chainsaw was revved again. The two figures continued towards the frightened group until both stopped and started cracking up laughing.

Everybody looked scared and confused at the two figures until they realized why they were laughing.

"Hahaha…oh my god…I've never seen anyone so scared in my life," the man replied pulling off his mask to reveal none other than Andrew.

Lizzy on the other side of the group, laughing just as hard added, "I know…haha…you guys looked like you were about to pee your pants!"

"Oh aren't you guys just sooo funny," Serena replied sarcastically while loosening her grip on Darien's neck, though not completely letting go. She smiled and shook her head at her friends. Everybody started laughing at that.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody turned around to find Mina right in front of a horrific looking youma. The group, except for the scouts and Darien, started running. They didn't see the youma grab Mina and start to drain her energy.

Darien, afraid for the girl in his arms and her friends, pulled the blonde close and whispered in her ear, "Serena, I need you and your friends to go back to the Temple. I'll handle the youma."

Serena, horrified with Darien's idea, turned and looked at him like he was crazy, "What?! You've got to be kidding me, Darien. You can't handle a youma by yourself. Anyways, the girls and I can handle it."

"What are you talking about? A couple of **human** girls can't handle a monster from the Negaverse, Serena. And I'm not about to let you get hurt," he urged looking into her eyes, before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Serena was surprised at first, but then responded before pulling away and smiling at the ebony haired man in front of her, "Darien, don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves."

With that Serena turned to the other girls and threw her hand in the air.

"Moon…Prism…Power!"

Darien watched with wide eyes as Serena in the Sailor Moon costume faded away to be replaced with the **real** Sailor Moon. He watched even more astonished as Rei, Ami, and Lita did the same.

The youma, surprised to see the light show, dropped Mina. She quickly got up and transformed herself.

'Man, how right Lizzy was when she said that they looked like the scouts,' Darien thought staring at the heroines standing in front of him. He was brought out of his thoughts however, when he saw the youma shoot something at Sailor Moon and her not being ready for it having said her infamous speech. He, being already transformed, pulled her to safety and whispered to her, "Why don't you dust this thing, Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon looked at Darien confused until her eyes grew wide with recognition, "Oh my god…Darien, you're Tuxedo Mask." Darien nodded and aimed a newly acquired rose at the youma battling the scouts. Sailor Moon turned to the fight, pulled off her tiara and aimed for the youma.

"Moon Tiara…Magic!"

The youma, though getting hit in the arm with the rose, managed to dodge the tiara and threw a blast of energy towards the meatball-headed heroine.

Both the hero's jumped out of the way barely missing the attack. Sailor Moon rose to her feet to see the youma being barraged with roses and knew it was her queue to try again. Charging her tiara once more, the blonde aimed with extra precision and threw the discus with all her might.

Seconds later the youma was dust and Sailor Moon was in Tuxedo Mask's arms kissing the daylights out of him. The scouts blinked at their leader.

"Umm…excuse me, but could you explain why you're making out with our leader?" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed clenching her fists at her sides.

"I agree," Sailor Mars added, "Sailor Moon, you know we don't know if we can trust him."

Sailor Moon pulled her lips from that of her caped-savior and glared at the two scouts, "Why do you insist that he is against us?"

Sailor Mercury spoke up this time, "Sailor Moon, it's just that he's told us that he'll fight us for the rainbow crystals. That makes us enemies."

"Not necessarily," Sailor Venus spoke up, "just because we have the same goal doesn't make us enemies."

"Thank you Venus," Sailor Moon smiled at her, "she has a point. What if we're looking for the crystals for the same cause?"

"I'm looking for the crystals to free the Princess in my dreams," the masked-hero spoke up."

"You dream about the Princess?" Sailor Moon asked looking on the verge of tears.

"Well, yes…but she only tells me to find the crystals," Tux responded while bringing his hands up to cup Sailor Moon's face and talking quietly to her, "I'm only doing what she asks because I think she can give me my memories back."

"So, you don't love her or anything," the blonde asked looking at him timidly through her eyelashes.

"No…I love **you**," he smiled and leaned in, gently kissing her on the lips.

Sailor Moon whispered back, smiling against his lips, "I love you, too."

"And there they go again," Mars rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Okay, so we're all looking for the same thing and are on the same side," Jupiter spoke up, "but that doesn't explain when you two started…this."

Sailor Moon blushed as Tuxedo Mask tightened his arms around her waist and she stuttered, "Well, it just sort of happened…I mean we both like each other."

"But you don't even know who he is," Mars yelled pointing a finger at the caped man, "what if he's some pervert who's ugly and…and…old!"

At that Sailor Moon started cracking up laughing and Tuxedo Mask scowled, "Do I **look** old to you?"

"Rei…I can't believe that you just said that," Sailor Moon crooned with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She then proceeded to power down into the costume clad Serena.

All the scouts stared at the meatball-headed blonde incredulously, while Tux looked at her shaking his head with a slight smile on his face, "I think I better remedy this before they kill you thinking you gave away their secret…or me for that matter." With this the, normally, top hat adorned man powered down into the clothes that he was wearing earlier that day. All at once the scouts' jaws dropped and Serena only laughed harder.

"Darien," all the girls, omit a laughing blonde, exclaimed.

"Yes, and I think we had better hurry back before everybody else comes looking for us," was the ebony-haired man's reply.

Mercury being the first to come back to her senses agreed and brought up another fact, "I think, Darien, you should transform again so that nobody wonders what happened to your costume."

"You're right, thanks," and in a flash of gold and blue, Darien was once again Tuxedo Mask. Noticing the hat again on his head, he reached up and put it into his subspace pocket. At this time, the rest of the scouts finally came out of their stupor and detransformed before they all started heading back to the party.

"Wait, Darien," Mina spoke up while walking along the trail with the rest of the group, "when did you and Sere decide to hook up?"

While both Serena and Darien blushed, the ebony-haired man replied, "it just kind of happened...right Meatball Head?"

The blonde just nodded, though stuck her tongue out at him for the name.

The rest of the group just nodded and sighed and then continued their trek back to the Temple.

* * *

"Where were you guys?"

"Is everything okay?"

"What happened to the monster?"

The group of superheroes all sweat dropped as they reached the party and the rest of the guests.

Lita held up a hand and successfully got the questions to stop before explaining and answering, "We all ran and hid in the woods while you guys ran back here. We would have come here too, but then the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask showed up and personally, I couldn't miss watching the action. We made sure Mina was alright and then headed back here. We are all fine and the monster is gone."

"Okay, now that that's settled," Rei spoke up before anything else could be said, "why don't we all go sit around the fire and tell scary stories."

She was greeted with enthusiastic replies and the huge group made their way to the logs sitting around the bonfire.

They all sat down and made themselves comfortable when Andrew noticed something interesting, "So, Darien…Serena, when did you two hook-up?"

The two smiled while glancing at each other and Serena answered, "well…it just kind of happened."

The girls did a mix of rolling their eyes and giggling, while the rest of the group gave slightly confused looks.

"That's the only response the two have given all night when that question was asked," Rei stated, "We may never get it out of them."

The whole group laughed in response before starting in with the ghost stories; each girl wrapped up in their respective guys' arms; including Serena and Darien.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it...all redone and ready for Halloween. If you wanted to read it sooner you should blame my editor o. ...no, not really, you should really thank her for taking the time to edit it and get rid of all my mistakes. -.-' Thanks, and let me know what you all think of it now that it's redone. Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! o.- 

Lots of Love,

KiwiKol


	2. Author's Note

Okay, I just realized that when you replace a chapter that it doesn't actually update...but rather stay the same. So, all of you that wanted a better ending, didn't get to know that it had one. This is why I'm putting this page. It's pretty much just an Author's Note, but also so that the story updates so that you all can know. I hope that you all enjoyed the story!

Kiwikol


End file.
